


Flower Petals and Blood

by BrownHairedDork



Series: Flower Petals and Blood [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 18+ themes, 21+ themes, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Love Triangle, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: Previously on Chapter 4 of FP&B (Flower Petals & Blood):How could something that held so much beauty, and was cherished by everyone could bring you a grimace? They looked ugly to you now the more you looked at them, shimmering brightly against the bright rays of the sun that shone through your window. On top of finding ways to distract yourself, maybe you could figure out what type of flowers were growing in your chest.Maybe you could take Tucker up on that offer for a distraction after all.





	Flower Petals and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so finally? FINALLY, finally I uploaded and updated this series and I’m so happy from the positivity that you guys have had to the previous chapters and the twist I’m having on the characters/ plot. Anyway, this centers more around the Tucker/ Reader dynamic and away from the disease for now. Enjoy!

The morning after you had puked your guts up of velvet like sharp petals on the roof of Blue base you were holed up in your room. Your throat was still sore and scratchy from the abuse it constantly goes through. One large sleep shirt that donned the Blue Team logo on the front. Notebooks were scattered upon the other half of your bed, various scribbled notes in black ink stained white paper and your fingers. The streams of late morning sunlight were painted against your features as you turned to stare at the dying small pile of flower petals on your dresser. The golden light seemed to make the sort of tense and tired aura your bedroom had, to seem a little brighter. You hadn’t even bothered to remove them from your bedroom, the action seemed too tiring for your body. With a tired yawn, you had rubbed the last remaining traces of sleep from your eyes. You weren’t planning on doing much today. Taking more notes about your current ongoing disease and looking up some sort of solution was what kept you up late at night. Hell, maybe you would even let Doc run more physical tests on your body like you were some lab experiment in Red Base. Maybe Sarge wouldn’t mind you wandering aimlessly into their base unannounced and armed, naturally. Sarge probably also wouldn’t mind you coughing up light blue and darker blue flower petals on his floor. It was bad enough he didn’t _’allow blue bastards’_ in his base, but seeing even more shades of blue in his base? The gruff male would be practically shoving his shotgun down your throat and threatening to shove his boot up your ass for trying to infect his men with some sort of _‘blue team disease.’_

You didn’t need to have any more stress to risk another upchuck that nearly kills you in front of someone new every day. It was bad enough Caboose, Doc and now Tucker knew about your condition. Church was probably the next one to know if you weren’t too careful for trying to choke down another wave of crashing emotions that would rip your heart apart. God, Church, he could manifest anywhere he would want to. Knowing your own luck, maybe he already came into your room to talk to you while you were asleep and saw your evidence for this cursed illness. That random thought you had, sent your eyes to widen slightly and your body to launch up out of bed at a too quick pace for your sleepy brain to handle. You crossed the small distance from your bed to scoop up the still soft flower petals and dumped them in a drawer of your dresser. Cursing yourself for even stressing this early in the morning, you let out a puff of air, your right hand rose to run its fingers through your slight bed head tangled locks. You winced from the harsh few tugs before wincing once again when a sharp knock on your door jolted your senses.

It was too early to even talk to anyone, your head hasn’t even caught up with your body’s actions yet at this point. All you wanted to do was sleep and stay curled up in bed and hide from the world while coughing your poor lungs out.

“What?” You said through slightly gritted teeth, brows raising in slight agitation from whoever was standing outside your door.

“Are you dead? Caboose has been panicking about if you were drowning in flowers yet.” Tucker’s voice floated through from the other side of your door.

Oh, how to be graced so early in the day by one of the people you didn’t want to be around while dealing with this sickness. With a small scoff, you had turned to address your closed door, chest tightening slightly from the thought of the aqua soldier even bothering to worry about you in the first place. Hell, you were probably crazy to think differently, Tucker wasn’t some heartless asshole he was just some horny, self-centered asshole. Only he was slightly better than Church for only caring about himself.

“Are you sure you’re here because of Caboose, or because you were worried yourself.” You spoke, walking closer to your doorway and opening the steel door enough to get a good look at the male in front of you.

Tucker was dressed casually for once, in sweats and a standard black shirt. His long dark brown and very light brown locks were tied up in a neat ponytail, a few dreads were starting to fall from the updo and casually frame his angled face. His gaze landed on you before it drifted over your head to rest on your bed. His eyebrow cocking at the sight of your late night notes covering your sheets.

“What? No. Maybe, move we need to talk.” Tucker said before he gently pushed you out of the way and then closed the door behind him once the door of your bedroom closed.

The male had made himself surprisingly comfy by seating himself on your bed and reaching over to pick up the notes you had scribbled on. A small scoff escaped his lips when he read _’Nature can suck my balls’_ underlined multiplied times. Clearly, you were frustrated up until that point. His fingers traced over your chicken scratch like the wording, and couldn’t help an annoyingly like smirk to grace his features.

“Alright what exactly are you doing here, because usually, you would have come up with some stupid pick up line for sex by now,” You turned to cast Tucker a look, one eyebrow rose in suspicion?

A moment ticked by, and your breath held before Tucker lifted his head to meet your eyes. Eyes locked on each other.

“What the hell are you doing coughing up flowers like you’re some goddamn _freak?!_ ” Tucker blurted out. Ah, there it is, you were waiting for that time were one by one the members of either Red or Blue would come knocking on your door demanding answers if they ever saw your disease.

“It’s a magic trick, surprise.” You deadpanned, your voice lacking emotion.

“Very funny.” Tucker rolled his eyes before he tilted his head, a dark brow raising in a hint of his impatience. “Now tell me the truth.”  
There was a pregnant pause between you two, both pair of eyes locked on one another. One slightly pleading for answers, the other way too stubborn that was staring daggers at chocolate brown orbs.

Finally a sharp from your lips broke the silence, this was going on for far too long anyway. You couldn’t be that stubborn anyway, you were practically dying day by day and petal by fucking petal. Besides, Tucker had watched you puke right after Church left. You couldn’t dance around the truth anymore as much as you want to.

“Okay, okay.” You sighed, you walked closer to Tucker. His eyes trained on your form while you sat down next to him. You situated yourself on the bed so you were facing the male, who in turn followed your lead to sit face to face.

Taking one deep breath you went into detail about your complicated relationship with Church. Much to your own embarrassment, and with flushed cheeks you told Tucker about the first time you actually slept with Church.

* * *

  
The one time you were found halfway tipsy with the oldest bottle of Jack Daniels gripped in your right hand, and your body laid lazily stretched out on the ratty couch cushions in the living room. Your cheeks had a small, drunken blush staining your features, and your eyes were glassy as they were locked upon Church’s. You were a sight, to say the least when Church happened to walk in to find Tucker and help him start up the tank once again. Out of all the people out of Blue Team, except Caboose, you seemed to drink the least, but given any rare occasion, you would out drink anyone and happen to get drunker than anyone at the same time.

“Take a picture you little cunt, it will last a lot longer.” You scoffed, a harsh drunken slur to your words made you sound funny in your ears. Your brows knitted, you sounded like your voice was muffled and you had cotton balls in your ears.

Church rolled his eyes, his dark blue eyes had wandered over your stretched form. Orbs drinking in your lithe frame until they raked back up to meet your unsteady gaze. You knew he was staring, and with a few or more shots of liquid courage that you had in your system, you eagerly enjoyed being stared at.

“Where is everybody? Why aren’t you being watched and why the fuck are you drinking so early in the day?” Church bit out. He walked over to you and easily snatched the more than half empty bottle of whiskey.

The liquid in the bottle sloshing recklessly back and forth. At his harsh action, a drunken whine left your alcohol-soaked lips. You didn’t hesitate to reach out in failing attempts to grab the bottle back from a glaring Church, who was starting to raise the whiskey bottle over his head. Whiskey bottle out of reach, and with your drunk ass being too lazy and uncoordinated to stand up from the couch and reach for it yourself, you laid back down against the somewhat comfortable cushions.

“I had enough of you screaming your lungs about how you’re going to kill everyone on Blue Team and yourself just because Caboose crashed something. Besides its what? Eleven am right now? Lay off, old man.” You scoffed your top lip curling into a snarl.

“How long have you been awake?” Church asked, his eyes watching your unsteady gaze that was wavering back and forth from him to what he was holding.

“Ten minutes.” You said you started to get up this time just as Church scoffed in disgust. Clearly, there was no time limit when it came to drinking. ’It’s always five o'clock somewhere.’ was your overused excused when the Blue leader would catch you drinking. "Now give me.“ You drunkenly demanded.

"Interesting.” Church droned on before a sigh slipped past his lips, your demand has his eyebrows drawing together in slight irritation. “Come get it then.” The male stated, and to his own amusement, he started to back away from your position on the couch.

Church watched your unsteady movements, his feet were scooting back step by small step as he watched a sort of sparkling determination to drink some more. It was frustrating to your mind on why the male was backing more and more away from your clumsy footsteps. You swayed like a zombie that wasn’t set on eating brains but just consuming the last bit of whiskey without a single regret. After a slow three minutes of a constant pattern of your sock covered feet sliding against the rough floor in sluggish movements, and Church backing up. The male had pressed his back against the wall, finally trapped. Your alcohol-soaked breath fanned against his face, and his nose scrunched slightly from the smell of it. Your drunk brain couldn’t register how close you two were, noses just barely brushing up against each other and one hand was planted against his chest. Your weight settled on your tiptoes as you reached up to grab the bottle for the last time. Your other hand was grasping his scrawny, yet toned, arm.

Church stared at your flushed face thanks to intoxication, your hands were so warm against his cool skin and your chest was barely coming in contact with his own.

“Give me the drink already, you cunt.” You growled out, weight swaying back and forth on your toes, that were cramping from holding your form up.

“Make me.” Church challenged, his head dipping down slightly to stare you in the glazed over eyes. He was short, but he wasn’t that short to still have a height advantage over you.

Call it stupidity and maybe you can blame the several bottles of alcohol you consumed but the tone in his voice for how he challenged you in the form of a tease, pushed your libido into action. The hand that was on his chest pushed Church more up against the wall. Dropping down onto your feet, you had leaned more into his chest and captured his lips in a swift kiss. To say Church wasn’t expecting you to kiss him was an understatement, he wanted this. Whether he could admit it or not, but the male always wanted to kiss you; to touch you in ways that would make any girl blush. Dear God, maybe he hung around Tucker way too much to know how exactly to touch someone. He was too uptight to even pay attention, but even he couldn’t stop his hands from moving on their own and settle wherever they pleased.

Wrapped up in the drunk kiss, his arm that held the bottle lowered and encircled your waist tightly. His other hand had moved to rest against your cheek, a shaky breath escaped his lips when your teeth had decided to bite down on his bottom lip and pull gently at the chapped flesh. His lungs were starting to burn slightly from the lack of oxygen but the feeling of your tongue invading his mouth was heavenly. 

It was starting to heat up fast in the room, and all Church wanted to do was make it even hotter with you. Pulling away from the kiss with bated breath, his lips were swollen and bitten to bits by your teeth that was tugging relentlessly at his bottom lip. You were both panting slightly out of breath nearly stealing oxygen from each other. From then you couldn’t remember much but you had dragged Church into your room when you both heard the voices of Tucker and Caboose approaching the base. Drunken kisses mixed with heated quick bites were peppered along both of you, and slight bruises had decorated your hips when you woke up in your bed the next morning. Your throat was still sore from moaning and swallowing Church’s dick whole when you went down on him. You woke naked in your twisted sheets that stunk heavily of sex and semen that had left more than one stain on your standard satin blue colored sheets. Church was nowhere to be seen and the only reminder you had of that day was his dark blue boxers that had still spots of precum that were tossed across your room. From that day on it turned into more quiet sex in your bedroom, or you dragging church by the chest plate to one of the caves and fuck him for as long as his libido could last.

* * *

  
Biting your lip, your gaze dropped slightly as your cheeks flushed in a slight embarrassing hue. For something so small as just screwing, that was caused by your drunken endeavors, had spiraled into something so complicated that it made your heart hurt a little more and flowers bloom in your lungs for that reason.

“You are royally fucked.” Tucker spoke up once you managed to finally stop spilling your only secret about fucking his 'leader’ of Blue Team.

A small snort escaped your mouth before you lifted your embarrassed gaze to lock eyes with Tucker, who was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to snicker or at least try to teasingly grin just to lighten the mood.

“Well I might not be entirely, I stayed up all night trying to break this stupid illness.” You stated, reaching over behind his back to grab at the opened book that held pages of notes and different stupid solutions that could or couldn’t work on you.

Handing the book to the male beside you, you had laid back on your bed. Bare feet dangling over the edge of your bed. One hand nestled against the back of your head to support it and the others was rubbing at your tingling chest. The too familiar feeling of coughing or at least feeling your chest flutter with an itchy feeling that would probably cause a new round of spasming coughs if you thought about it for too long. Since yesterday you haven’t coughed since, and you would be damned sure if you had to cough again so early in the morning. The flipping of pages and the soft chuckles that escaped Tucker’s mouth was a sure sign that he was reading through everything you had written down hastily. It’d be a huge shock if he could even read what the hell you wrote, maybe he was laughing at your illegible crackhead ideas.

“Lung transplant and move to Mexico. That’s a new one.” Tucker said, his shoulders lightly shaking in chuckles that were being held back in order to save your crumbling dignity.

“Well, it sounds stupid when you say it out loud, _Lavernius._ ” You muttered bitterly, eyebrows knitting in how absurd you probably sounded for backing up that idea.

“Found any ones that have seemed to be a sure-fire way?” Tucker finally closed your book once his eyes scanned over the last thing you wrote down and underlined multiple times in bold, black lines.

 _Distraction.“_ A distraction. Maybe if I can find something to take my mind off Church I can officially force my heart to accept something new and allow those damn flowers to wilt and die.” Moving your other hand behind your head, your shoulders rose in a soft shrug.

“Think anyone would be willing to let you screw them for a few days just to get over this asshole?” Tucker asked, his head turning to gaze down at you as you had laughed in response.

“No, it’s not all going to be sexual you dingus. I just need a friend or someone to take my time and steer me clear from trying to fall even more for that ghost of a human being.”

Tucker closed the book and rested it on the bed before he had plopped down next to you on his side. His eyes roamed over your face for a moment before he spoke up. Well if no one does volunteer, and you’re out of options. I volunteer.“

"I’m not going to fuck you.” You deadpanned. You tilted your head to look at him straight on and you’d be damned if you didn’t notice how close you two were laying next to each other.

“I didn’t say that I’m just saying if you maybe wanted to, you know where my room is.” The male wiggled his eyebrows rather seductively or so he hoped. To you his little eyebrow wiggle made him look way too funny but it did put a slow spreading smile on your face.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. You rose one hand without thinking and brought it to his nose to flick the end in a taunt. He had grabbed your hand once you had flicked his nose. Fingers had nearly wrapped around your own and the flush of warmth had pressed upon your open palm.

Your breath hitched in your throat unconsciously and your gaze automatically drew to his deep chocolate brown orbs. Neither of you spoke, but the shallow breathing that left your lungs was speaking volumes out loud. You didn’t know who moved closer to each other but now you could feel his breath on your face and the tip of his own nose was brushing against yours. For someone who seemed to be so terrible on making a move, or being a _'ladies man,’_ Tucker had gained a blush down his neck and over his entire face. He turned several shades into a rich red color from just his emotions alone. Tucker swallowed noisily like even he could sense the shifting atmosphere in your room. From what turned into just a casual air had shifted heavily into something so dense that left the air around you warmer and thick.

The fingers around your hand had squeezed gently and tugged it so it was placed around the back of his neck. Tucker moved slowly like he was scared that you’d shove him away and kick him out for even as just laying a hand on your body. Your other hand planted on his chest and you had moved until your chest was nearly brushing against the back of your hand. Tucker’s other hand move to lay on your waist, fingers pressing against your side with the right amount of pressure that made you shiver in bliss.  
' _Here’s your distraction, take it and forget about that asshole already.'_ You nearly scolded yourself, and you’d be damned if you weren’t about to let this chance go. You couldn’t, you were so vulnerable and Tucker was leaning in already. With another shaky breath that slipped past your parted mouth, the male had captured your lips with his own chapped ones.

Tucker kissed like he practiced for this, or like he had too much experience. You doubted the latter, every time you decided to retaliate in his inappropriate advances it left him stuttering and biting down on his tongue way too quickly. Overall the pressure of his lips had left you sighing contently into his mouth, your body relaxed even more as his arms now moved to wrap around your waist and pull you more into his solid chest. The smell of Tucker overwhelmed your senses and the hints of men body wash had your mind growing numb with pleasure. Both arms were now wrapped around his neck and your fingers were playing with the hairs on the back of his neck; leaving him to shiver under your touch. It brought a smirk to the corner of your mouth without even breaking the kiss. His lips had easily parted your own and allowed his smooth tongue to invade every corner of your mouth.

A small moan that you didn’t mean to let out had escaped from the intrusion. The pressure of the kiss deepened and your lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, but feeling lightheaded and kissing your teammate feverishly was something you didn’t want to end. Finally, you pulled away, but not without sinking your teeth into his bottom lip and pulling at it lightly. A quiet groan had left Tucker, and the sound of panting filled the room. Your eyes locked once again for another moment before you started to lean in for another kiss.

A sharp knock had split you both apart and nearly had Tucker scrambling off your small bed. Your heart hammered in your chest from the sudden scare had you snap out of your short-lived libido of maybe screwing Tucker in your bedroom.

Your name was muffled behind the other side of the steel door by someone who was the last person you ever wanted to talk to. Texas. Running a hand through your hair, you spared a glance at Tucker who was trying to get his bearings. His lips were swollen from kisses and his eyes were glazed and dark, way darker than normal. The look he had nearly caused you to flock to his side again, but you couldn’t with the black armored ex-freelancer standing outside your door. Taking in a quick breath you opened your door rather roughly and were face to face with a golden visor.

“May I help you?” You said, voice holding a bit of irritation. Your eyebrows twitched when Tex didn’t respond but instead looked over your shoulder to see Tucker standing in the background. You hoped he managed to extinguish that heated look already, you didn’t need Texas to ask you why the male looked like that.

“We need to talk,” Texas spoke her gaze still glued to Tucker before her helmet tilted to now turn to face you once more. Your veins froze to icicles under your skin, and your eyes narrowed when she continued. _“Alone.”_


End file.
